


Got It Under Control

by TimmyJaybird



Series: Birds of a Feather [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Rimming, Robin Pile, car blowjob, foursome of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian gets bored on the trip back home from an evening in the city, and kickstarts one hell of a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got It Under Control

**Author's Note:**

> I can say nothing other except that I am forever a Robin Pile fan, and just want them to all be happily in love... and having lots of great sex.

“What even was the point of that film?” Damian asked, slouching down in the back seat. Next to him, Dick was stretching out, head tipping back against the glass.

“You don’t understand fun if you can’t enjoy a Jurassic Park film,” Tim said, from the front, glancing back over his shoulder, then back out the front window.

“I just don’t fathom how there could be such a lapse in security that a beast escapes like that. It’s... –tt- ridiculous.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Tim said with a roll of his eyes, “You’re lucky you’re cute, or I wouldn’t be talking to you at this point.”

“Simmer down kids,” Jason teased, not looking away from the road, “Don’t make me turn this car around.”

“What point would that serve, Todd? We’re heading home.”

“Exactly. I could take us back into the city.” He glanced back in the mirror. “Maybe we could sit through another movie, or we could let Dick take us all _clubbing_.”

Dick grinned at that, perking up, and Damian groaned, dropping his head back. Jason only chuckled, looking back at the road, while next to him Tim had stretched his legs out, also leaning his head against the window.

For a minute or two, there was a calm sort of silence-

Until Dick, sounding almost alarmed, said rather loudly, “Damian what are you _doing_?”

Jason glanced back in the mirror again, as Tim squirmed in his seat, turning as best he could with his seat belt still on. Damian had removed his own seat belt, and was sprawled out awkwardly between Dick’s legs, hands squeezing his thighs as he looked up at him with a smirk they _all knew well_.

“I’m bored,” he reasoned, hands pushing Dick’s thighs apart- one leg off the seats, the other awkwardly pinned between Damian’s body and the back.

“We’re in the _car_ Dami- _an_.” The teen’s name broke on Dick’s voice when one hand popped his jeans open, tugging his zipper down. In the front, Jason grinned, chuckling.

“Dickiebird do _not_ tell me this kid wants to blow you and you’re _turning him down_?” Dick swallowed thickly, saying nothing as Damian rubbed against his cock, still beneath his underwear.

“I- I mean,” Dick started, before sighing as Damian leaned down, rubbing his cheek against him before pressing open mouthed kisses against the growing hardness beneath the cotton of his underwear.

“Fucking go for it,” Jason continued, turning his eyes back to the road. “Hell, if it was me I’d have my pants off already. You’re fucking crazy.”

Damian grinned, lifting his head. “Perhaps, Grayson, you should have driven then.”

Jason’s smile only grew.

“I fucking love this kid,” he offered, then, reaching out and gently shoving Tim, “Hey babybird, you okay over there?”

Tim nodded, slowly, was nearly being strangled by his seat belt as he continued to stare, as Damian hooked his fingers in the waistband of Dick’s underwear, tugging it down so his cock- which was now hard- could spring free. Tim gave the faintest of whines as Damian dragged his tongue along the underside, drowned out by the louder groan Dick gave.

“Tim, don’t leave me in the dark,” Jason said, glancing at the smaller man. “C’mon babe, give me a play-by-play. _Something_.” He chanced a glance in the rear view mirror, just in time to see Damian open his mouth, swallow down the head of Dick’s cock, moving until he had about half of his shaft inside him. Dick pushed up towards him, one hand flexing against the back of the seat, the other gripping his own thigh. “ _Jesus_.”

Damian tried to smile, but with his mouth full it was difficult. He moved, slowly, back up along Dick’s erection, before moving back down.

In the front, Tim finally undid his seat belt, turning fully in his seat to stare.

“Damian,” Dick breathed, dropping his head back against the glass window, gently pushing up to meet the rhythm of his mouth, the hand on the back of the seat moving to tug on the teen’s hair. Damian let out an obscene sort of groan, rocking his hips down into the seat, once, as Dick hooked one leg over his side, his heel resting in the small of his back.

“I’m going to die,” Tim whispered, gripping the seat tightly. “This is going to kill me.”

“ _Share_ for the love of god, babybird.”

“Oh! Uh, uhm...Damian...he’s-“

“Got a mouthful of dick, I know. I know.”

“Yeah. And Dick’s got his heel on his back and _fuck_ it’s just...” Tim licked his lips, and Jason dared another glance back. He watched Damian swallow him deeper, watched as Dick’s hand tightened in his hair and he groaned, _loud_.

He dragged his eyes back to the road, reaching down with one hand to try and adjust himself, achingly hard already and desperately wishing he _had_ let Dick drive.

“Dami-Damian,” Dick breathed, pushing up into his mouth, “fuck, if you’re not-“ he gasped as Damian hollowed out his cheeks, sucked. “-not careful, I’ll come already.” Damian tried to chuckle, the vibrations causing Dick to bang the back of his head against the window again.

He pulled off, a moment later, licking his lips. “That’s the point, Grayson.” His eyes darted to the side, caught Tim’s, and he smirked at the other man, who seemed barely two seconds from springing into the backseat to join them.

Damian leaned forward again, taking Dick back into his mouth, all the way down until his nose was pressing into the dark curls at the base of his cock, and Dick’s mouth was going slack. Tim groaned, Jason swore, louder than Dick did in that moment.

He’d caught it in the rear view mirror- and if he was careful, he knew they were never going to make it home in one piece.

Jason dragged his eyes back to the road, just as Dick began rocking his hips, unable to keep them still, breathes escalating louder and louder, broken sounds of “Dami,” and strings of curses, until he was giving a sharp cry, and Damian’s head was stilling, letting Dick’s orgasm spill over his tongue, into his mouth.

Dick’s shoulders sagged as Damian pulled off him, staring down at him for a moment with eyes so dark, pupils so blown, they looked utterly black. Then, wordlessly, he turned towards the front, staring at Tim, as he swallowed, slowly.

Tim groaned. “Come here,” he whispered, moving so he was leaning between the two front seats, pressing against Jason’s side. Damian listened, gripping the edge of the back seat and leaning forward, so that Tim could sink a hand into his dark hair, hold him still as he kissed him. Damian whined, the sort of sound that could have had Jason’s eyes rolling into the back of his head, as Tim sucked at his bottom lip, pushed his tongue into his mouth to feel the shapes of his teeth, steal of taste of Dick’s orgasm from his tongue.

“Christ,” Jason muttered, finally seeing the shape of the Manor in the distance, “Pull it together guys, we’re home.” Tim pulled back, studying Damian’s pretty flushed face, as Dick fixed his jeans behind them, sitting up to reach for Damian, gently grasping at his waist.

“Damian is a mess,” Tim breathed, loving the swell of his naturally pouty lips, the deep flush. Dick pulled him back then, until Damian was awkwardly falling into his lap, back against his chest.

“He is,” the oldest whispered, nuzzling the side of his neck. Damian squirmed, back arching, just as Jason pulled onto the grounds. He stopped the car, throwing it in park and daring another glance back through the rear view mirror.

Damian’s eyes were still dark, pupils blown, lips swollen, red like his cheeks. He looked ready to _beg_ , if they asked it of him.

He was a fucked-out mess, and they had to get him inside without anyone noticing.

“Just pray Bruce is out,” Jason said, fighting with his seat belt, “And that Alfred isn’t stalking around. This is the last thing we need to explain.” Tim giggled over it, opening his own door and spilling out, as the others followed. Their relationship wasn’t a secret, but that didn’t mean they felt the need to parade it around in front of both Bruce and Alfred. At least, the physical aspect. They had no qualms showing affection, in front of Alfred at least. He didn’t seem to care in the slightest, as long as the boys were happy.

Bruce- well, they all knew he wasn’t quiet _used_ to the idea, yet. Not only that any of his _kids_ could be in a relationship- but that the four of them were in one, together.

He’d get used to it.

“Come on,” Jason said, watching as Dick pulled Damian in against his chest- the youngest inhaling openly, turning to press his face into Dick as they walked. Tim was leading them, opening the door and stepping inside, glancing around quickly. He waited until the rest of them were inside, before closing it, locking it tightly.

Then, before they could move again, he grabbed Damian by the wrist, hauling him away from Dick and taking off in a run towards the stairs. Dick and Jason hesitated, for a moment, before hurrying after them. They were only making unnecessary noise, running, but Tim didn’t seem to care all that much, and Jason couldn’t _exactly_ blame him.

Jason’s room was the first, and Tim didn’t hesitate throwing the door open and dragging Damian inside. Barely a few steps in, he had pulled the youngest against him, had his hands tangled in his hair and was leaning up to kiss him, bite at his sensitive lips as Damian wrapped his arms around him, clutching at Tim like his life depended on it.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Tim breathed, voice quivering against Damian’s lips, “So hard, you’re going to scream for me, babybat.” Damian groaned, and in the doorway, Jason paused to actually grab the frame.

“Fucking hell you are going to kill me,” he muttered, not sure if it was directed at Tim, or Damian, or the both of them. Dick leaned against him, peering over his shoulder, before he shoved Jason into the room, closing the door behind them.

Tim had dragged Damian to the bed, was pushing at his jacket, tugging at his tshirt. Couldn’t get the youngest’s clothes off fast enough. Jason grinned, choosing to leave Tim to it and settling on the bed, back against the pillows. He pulled Dick with him, the oldest settling in against his side, happy to watch the other two.

Once Tim had Damian half naked, his mouth was on his neck, teeth toying at his pulse, before he closed his mouth and sucked on the skin, hard. Damian whined, head tipping back, as Tim roughly opened his jeans, shoving his hand inside and finding his cock hard, leaking against his underwear.

“Shocked you didn’t come from just sucking Dick off,” Tim teased, palming him, as Damian clutched at his biceps.

“Almost...did,” he managed out, as Tim laved his tongue over the bruise now forming on his throat. “Fuck, Drake, don’t-“

“Tease you?” Tim pulled back, his pretty eyes glimmering, devious. “Fine.”

He turned Damian, then, and shoved him onto the bed. The youngest spilled onto it, on his belly, and Tim grasped at his open jeans, fingers digging past the waistband of his underwear, and tugged them down over the swell of his ass, down along his thighs. Damian gasped, squirming, kicking his shoes off, the rest of his clothing following a moment later, left in a pile on the floor.

Tim grinned, spreading Damian’s thighs and dropping to his knees between them, hands grasping at his ass, kneading the flesh. Damian closed his eyes, exhaling softly, before his mouth fell open, when Tim leaned in, pressed his tongue against Damian’s hole and traced the tight muscle. He lapped a him, felt Damian pushing his ass up, back against Tim’s mouth, mumbling _Drake_ under his breath, as his hands clutched at the blanket.

“Are we...are we just going to watch?” Dick asked, legs pulled up and crossed in front of him. He could reach out and touch Damian, if he dared.

“Right now? Yeah,” Jason said, grinning, “I think Tim’s got this under control. Don’tcha, babybird?”

Tim pulled back, looking over at them and grinning. The kind of grin that was utterly sex-driven, wet and filthy and had both Dick and Jason wanting to beg Tim, for a moment. Beg for whatever was going on inside his pretty skull, for him to make it a reality.

Instead, they stayed silent, and Tim turned his attention back to Damian, nipping at one ass cheek before moving back to lap at him, until his own chin was saliva-slick, until he had Damian relaxed enough that he could push his tongue, just past those muscles. That got him a satisfied hiss, Damian squirming back against him. From his side, Tim could hear movement, someone shifting on the bed- Dick, had to be Dick, he was closer- and the sound of the nightstand opening.

Tim pulled back, glanced over at him, only to have Dick smile, pass him a small bottle of lube. Tim grinned, pulling away from Damian entirely. The youngest pushed himself up, glanced back at Tim, who jerked his head to the side, towards Jason and Dick.

“Let’s not leave them out,” he said, and then, with a wicked smirk, “Pretty sure we owe Jason some attention, considering what he missed in the car.”

Damian didn’t need to be told twice. He was moving, up on his hands and knees, turning and crawling between Jason’s legs. He reached one hand to fist in his shirt, leaning up to kiss Jason, his abused lips giving to Jason’s teeth without resistance, his mouth open when Jason’s tongue so much as flicked his lower lip.

Tim crawled onto the bed, pausing on his knees just to watch, as Dick moved back over to Jason, sliding beneath one arm to lean in and nuzzle his neck, manage to kiss his pulse as Damian pulled back, dropping his shoulders down to the bed as he fumbled with Jason’s pants, trying to get them open.

He kept his ass raised, however, thighs spread, knees planted firmly on the mattress. Tim grinned, moving behind him, trailing his finger nails lightly over Damian’s copper skin, over scars as they broke the pretty color.

“You really are in a hurry,” Tim mused, as he poured lube onto his fingers, just as Damian pulled Jason’s cock- which was still hard, still aching- from his pants.

“Can’t blame him,” Dick whispered, watching as Damian licked up along the underside, feeling Jason’s arm squeeze around him as his breath hitched. Tim smiled, one hand rubbing along the curve of Damian’s ass, as he traced two overly-slick fingers around his hole.

“No,” he mused, eased them into his body, “I can’t.” Damian groaned, lower lip pulled down as he ipped his head back and it dragged along Jason’s cock. Jason reached out, stroked fingers through Damian’s hair, before letting his thumb drag over his lower lip, as Tim began thrusting his fingers, rather quickly.

“Feel good?” he asked, and Damian was nodding, pink tongue rolling over Jason’s thumb. Jason smiled, and the youngest leaned back down, this time sucking the head of Jason’s cock into his mouth, his hand stroking up along his shaft. Jason exhaled, slowly, glanced over the curve of Damian’s spine, the swell of his ass, at Tim, who was _watching him_ , eyes so intense that Jason felt like all the control in the room was radiating from them, from Tim.

Well, that was different. And not at all where he had expected this to go.

But he’d be the last to complain.

“Make Jaybird feel good,” Tim said, crooking his fingers, causing Damian to moan loudly around Jason’s cock, “and I’ll make you feel so good you’ll see _stars_ , baby.”

Damian took more of Jason into his mouth, bobbing his head, as Jason let his own head fall back, eyes closed. He still had Dick snuggled up next to him, the oldest reaching out to stroke Damian’s hair back, whispering little things down to him that Jason only half hear,

_Pretty little bird._

_Doing so good._

Tim smiled to himself, adding a third finger, feeling Damian’s body constrict around him, so tightly he couldn’t move for a moment. The youngest shuddered, and Tim realized he was fighting off his orgasm already. That only made him smile more. Once Damian had relaxed- seemed distracted for a moment as he swallowed nearly all of Jason’s cock down, Tim could thrust his fingers, curling them after a few times to press along his hot walls, finding his prostate with ease- and knowing it by the way his hips jerked, and Damian made a choked noise around Jason’s cock- and rubbing it, gently.

“Think you’re ready for me?” Tim asked, and Damian pulled off of Jason’s cock, the wet _pop_ so utterly obscene Jason groaned over it.

“Yes,” Damian breathed, spreading his thighs more, pushing his hips back.

Tim didn’t need to be told twice.

He pulled his fingers from Damian’s body, hurried to open his own jeans, pull his cock out- flushed and throbbing, and fuck if Tim didn’t shudder when he poured lube onto his palm and stroked himself, hips canting forward into his own fist.

Damian was waiting, licking at Jason’s erection as Dick still toyed with his hair, as Jason had lifted his head, was watching now, staring down at the way Damian’s tongue and lips dragged along his cock.

Tim didn’t give Damian a warning, he simply grabbed his hip and thrust into him, to the hilt, and loved the way Damian cried out so loudly it was bound to be heard all the way in the city. Tim pulled back, thrusting back in, hard, setting a rhythm that was utterly brutal, had Damian’s body jostling forward with each thrust.

“Fuck Tim,” Dick breathed, glancing back at him, at the fact that he was still fully clothed and it was a _damn shame_ , because he looked gorgeous. His hair was slightly tussled, bangs sticking to his forehead, cheeks flushed. “He’s not going to last.”

“Don’t want him to,” Tim offered, squeezing Damian’s hips as Damian opened his mouth, took Jason back in again. Tim’s thrusts pushed his closer, forced Jason closer to his throat, and Damian gave a whine around him, hands clutching at Jason’s thighs desperately-

That was enough. Jason pushed his hips up, coming without warning over Damian’s tongue, down his throat. The youngest swallowed- Jason felt it around his cock- before pulling off, gasping for breath-

A breath that hitched as Tim angled his thrust right and hit his prostate.

“Jesus,” Jason muttered, trying to catch his breath, staring at the way Damian’s mouth was shiny, slack, his eyes so need. He reached for him, pulling him in against his chest, letting Damian clutch at him as Tim kept his thrusts angled perfectly, quick, hard hits to his prostate that had Damian trembling all over.

Dick reached out threaded his fingers in Damian’s hair as the youngest gave a sob into Jason’s chest, before he pulled his hand back, reaching down to grasp at Damian’s cock. Dick had stroked him maybe three times before Damian was screaming, sobbing into Jason’s chest and coming over Dick’s knuckles, down onto the bed.

Tim groaned, felt his body rhythmically clenching him- before it went lax, as Damian slumped into Jason’s chest, utterly spent. He held onto the youngest’s hips, allowing himself to loose his rhythm, to thrust with jerking movements, with utter abandon until, within a minute, he had found his own release as he groaned Damian’s name and filled him.

Damian shuddered again, whimpering as Tim pulled out of him. He collapsed completely, still pressed into Jason’s chest, the older man holding him gently.

“Tim,” Dick started, glancing at the smallest of them, who was panting. He reached out, offered his hand, and Tim took it, turning and collapsing onto his back, pressed up tight to Dick’s shoulder. “That was-“

“Impressive,” Jason offered, and Damian turned his head, glancing at Tim. Tim offered him a smile, reaching over to brush back his sweat-damp hair.

“You okay?” he asked, and Damian nodded, slowly.

“Never better,” he admitted, and they all laughed.

“Maybe better if you weren’t a mess,” Jason offered, “and we were all a little less dressed.” Damian was still the only one actually undressed. Damian said nothing, yawning, and Dick gave Tim a squeeze, leaning in to place a kiss to his hair.

“How about a quick shower,” Dick offered, “and then back to bed. I mean, it is our night off. We could be sleeping.”

“We could be fucking again,” Tim offered, shrugging a shoulder, and Jason quirked up an eyebrow.

“You are full of surprises tonight,” he offered, leaning over to kiss Tim’s cheek. “I’m going with Dick on this one. Shower, lose the clothes- and then we’ll see.” Tim rolled his eyes, but squirmed, leaned back to catch Jason’s mouth quickly, before Jason was moving, scooping Damian up and climbing off the bed. “C’mon babybat,” he offered, as Damian leaned his head against Jason’s shoulder, “You’re up first.”

Damian didn’t argue, either the attention Jason was giving him, walking him across the room towards the bathroom, or either option that was presented for the evening. It didn’t matter if they all simply collapsed into the bed in a pile until dawn, or if Tim’s suggestion took hold-

At least they’d be together. And that was increasingly hard to manage, for any lengthy period of time. Especially at night, when most of them were out on the streets.

If they were all honest, they would have all agreed they’d be happy with any outcome.


End file.
